Revised Title: Research Training in Non-Pharmacological Interventions for Cognition in Aging, MCI, and Alzheimer?s Disease Revised Project Summary/Abstract This competitive renewal application requests continuation of a 15-year predoctoral training program at the University of Florida (UF). Funds are requested for six (6) predoctoral trainees. The program focuses on research training in non-pharmacological interventions for cognitive aging (CA), mild cognitive impairment (MCI) and Alzheimer?s disease (AD) with three substantive emphases: (a) behavioral interventions (e.g., cognitive training, exercise, mindfulness); (b) multi-component compensatory interventions; and (c) neuromodulation/stimulation interventions for older adults with and without MCI- and AD-related cognitive impairment. We have three levels of preceptors: Mentors are tenured senior scientists with predoctoral training track records. Senior advisors are field leaders (often center directors, and physician-scientists) who often do not directly supervise predocs, but provide infrastructure (grants, center resources, data sets) and will serve on mentoring committees. Mentors-in-training (M-i-T) are untenured junior PhDs with research programs; they will receive mentoring training (e.g., UF Mentoring Academy) and will be coupled with a senior mentor as co-mentors for trainees, and are expected to enhance the diversity of the pipeline of future mentors. Disciplines represented in this proposal include applied physiology and kinesiology, biomedical engineering, communication sciences, geriatrics, neuroscience/neurology, nursing, occupational therapy, psychology, public health, and social epidemiology. Core program components include (1) assignment of each student to a frequently convened multi-disciplinary mentoring team (2) formation and close tracking of individual developmental goals in the areas of research, education, and service; (3) regular training director meetings to consider protection of human research participants, theory/method/past findings in cognitive interventions, rigor and reproducibility, and professional development; (4) required supplemental coursework and other didactics in interventions to be used with CA, MCI and AD, statistics/methodology, responsible conduct of research, and rigor and reproducibility. Preference is given to students who have completed doctoral qualifying examinations, thereby selectively investing resources in committed, productive students who have already completed major program milestones. Proposed changes to the program include: (a) leveraging enhanced capacity at UF to focus more strongly on interventions to be used with CA, MCI and AD; (b) increasing mechanisms for trainees to engage in collaborative team science; and (c) introducing a mentor-in-training role to create a diverse pipeline of future mentors. Progress to date: Of 37 trainees to date, 27 (73%) were women, 11 (30%) were members of under-represented racial/ethnic minorities. Twelve (12) trainees remain in training (student, intern, post-doctoral fellow). Twenty-five (25) trainees are post-training with 22 (88%) in research intensive or research related positions, including :16 (64%) associate/assistant professors, 3 (12%) research scientists and 2 (8%) administrators; 17 (68%) in Research 1, 2 (8%) in Research 2, and 3 (12%) in VA institutions.